Unidentified Wiki:Developing Cases
El Dorado Jane Doe 1447879612341 5673134 ver1.0 640 360.jpg|Developing case: El Dorado Jane Doe|link=El Dorado Jane Doe (1991) JCD-16YearsOld PhojoeStamp3.jpg|Developing case: Rock County John Doe|link=Rock County John Doe Miss Molly CK.jpg|Developing case: "Miss Molly"|link=Miss Molly UP 5661.jpg|Developing case: Berks County John Doe|link=Berks County John Doe (1977) Dulce.jpg|Developing case: Dulce Alavez|link=Dulce Alavez Lycoming Sock.jpg|Developing case: Lycoming County Jane Doe|link=Lycoming County Jane Doe Arlington suitcase.jpg|Developing case: Tarrant County John Doe|link=Tarrant County John Doe (2019) San Mateo Doe 1983.jpg|Developing case: San Mateo County Doe|link=San Mateo County Doe Cayce Mcdaniel.jpg|Developing case: Cayce McDaniel|link=Cayce McDaniel Somerton Man recon.jpg|Developing case: Somerton Man|link=Somerton Man UP61648.jpeg|Developing case: Phoenix John Doe (2019)|link=Phoenix John Doe (2019) Grundy NCMEC.png|Developing case: Grundy County Jane Doe|link=Grundy County Jane Doe Baby Elle.jpg|Developing case: Baby Elle|link=Baby Elle Kristin Smart.jpg|Developing case: Kristin Smart|link=Kristin Smart UP55409.png|Developing case: Seminole John Doe (2000)|link=Seminole John Doe (2000) Ventura_Jane_Doe_1980.jpg|Developing case: Ventura County Jane Doe (1980)|link=Ventura County Jane Doe (1980) ABowman.jpg|Developing case: Aundria Bowman|link=Aundria Bowman NCMU1184132c1.jpg|Developing case: Apache Junction Jane Doe|link=Apache Junction Jane Doe 80-00656A1 - Delano Jane Doe Reconstruction.jpg|Developing case: Kern County Jane Doe (1980)|link=Kern County Jane Doe (1980) This page summarizes major developments being processed with unidentified and missing individuals. Please note: Cases taking place less than six months before the present day are automatically listed. January 2019 El Dorado Jane Doe An identity thief murdered in Arkansas by her boyfriend in 1991. In early 2019, a forensic genealogist (not affiliated with the DNA Doe Project or Parabon) announced a match to potential family members. Those who responded were unable to recall the victim, yet described a familial resemblance. February 2019 Rock County John Doe A male presumed to have died accidentally near Clinton, Wisconsin in 1995. His case was taken by the DNA Doe Project, who announced his tentative identification after several months. Law enforcement has yet to comment on this. July 2019 "Miss Molly" A woman found beaten and drowned in Salina, Kansas in 1986. 33 years after her death, her dental records were found to be similar to that of Anna Neeft, last seen in Canada two years before the murder. DNA comparison is underway. August 2019 Berks County John Doe A male who committed suicide in a cave along the Appalachian Trail. His dental information was reported to have similarities with missing men from Florida and Illinois. Eventually, his unmarked burial location was rediscovered and exhumed for DNA. September 2019 Dulce Alavez Dulce Alavez disappeared from a park in New Jersey and was presumably abducted. The case is subjected to high levels of media attention and investigation efforts. The suspect has not been identified. "Baby Elle" On September 13, 2019, the remains of a child aged 2-5 were discovered in Smyrna, Delaware. The child was deceased for weeks or more and was determined to be a female. NCMEC released a series of renderings in November 2019. Lycoming County Jane Doe A woman's severed leg, discovered in a river in Pennsylvania in May 2019. In September 2019, a man confessed to murdering Brenda Lee Jacobs in 2003, disposing of her remains in a similar fashion. It should be noted that the unidentified woman is believed to have died six months before and Jacobs was murdered sixteen years prior. Tarrant County John Doe A premature, living infant discovered in Arlington, Texas near a trash compactor on September 21, 2019. The child had recently been born. October 2019 San Mateo County Doe In 1983, an individual, possibly a trans woman, was discovered in Half Moon Bay, California. The DNA Doe Project took the case in January 2019 and announced a tentative identification ten months later. Law enforcement has yet to confirm their statement. Cayce McDaniel Cayce McDaniel, 14, disappeared under suspicious circumstances in 1996. In October 2019, a suspect was charged with her murder. Somerton Man Somerton Man was discovered in Australia in 1948. His body was exhumed in October of 2019 for DNA sampling purposes and comparison with a potential granddaughter of the decedent. Phoenix John Doe The decomposed body of a middle-aged or elderly black male was found in a state park in Arizona. He is thought to have possibly been homeless. November 2019 Grundy County Jane Doe A female was discovered murdered by the side of a road in 1979 in Erienna Township, Illinois. In November 2019, extended relatives have been identified in Alabama through genealogy. January 2020 Kristin Smart Kristin Smart was a young woman who disappeared from the Cal Poly campus in 1996. After developments in the case were reported on in late January, it was revealed that investigators had taken possession of two vehicles that are related to Kristin's disappearance. Seminole John Doe (2000) A male who was recovered from the Styx River in Seminole, Alabama in 2000. On January 30, it was announced that his body would be exhumed for further forensic testing and DNA analysis. Ventura County Jane Doe (1980) A female who was found murdered by Wilson Chouset in Westlake, California in 1980. On January 23, the DNA Doe Project announced that she potentially had ties to Southern Texas, Northern & Central Mexico, Northern New Mexico, Southern Colorado, Southern California or Guatemala. The DDP is seeking the public's help with narrowing down these locations. February 2020 Aundria Bowman Aundria Bowman was a teenager who disappeared from Michigan in 1989. In February 2020, it was announced that police had recovered remains believed to belong to Aundria. Apache Junction Jane Doe A female whose mummified body was discovered near US Route 60 in Apache Junction, Arizona in 1992. In February 2020, it was discovered that she may have ties to Virginia, Southwestern US, or Mexico, but most likely Virginia. She was also discovered to be Biracial (Black/Hispanic), disputing previous theories that she may have had White or Native American ancestry. Kern County Jane Doe (1980) A female who was found murdered in Delano, California in 1980. It was revealed by the DNA Doe Project that she was of First Nations heritage and had ties to Alberta, Manitoba, Saskatchewan and Montana. They are seeking the public's assistance with getting better familial matches.